Göttin des Meeres
by She-Ra1604
Summary: Die Hauptpersonen meiner FF sind Haruka und Michiru. Ich hoffe, dass Euch meine FF, auch wenn sie traurig ist, dennoch gefällt.


Unter mir schlagen die tosenden Wellen gegen die Klippen, auf denen ich stehe. Das Meer ist unruhig. Unruhig seit es seinen Engel verloren hat. Nein, nicht seinen Engel. Seine Göttin. Ja, seine Meeresgöttin. Dein Element kann seinem Schmerz nur durch seine Wildheit und seinem Gebärden Ausdruck verleihen. Ich teile seinen Schmerz und seine Wut. Es ist als wäre mir das Herz aus der Brust gerissen worden. Noch immer sehe ich dich vor mir. Dein liebliches Lächeln. Deinen bezaubernden Augenaufschlag. Viele wunderschöne gemeinsame Momente. Doch dann drängen sich mir die Bilder in die Erinnerung, die ich am Liebsten für immer vergessen will. Dein so zarter Körper übersäht mit blauen Flecken und tiefen Schnitten.

Warum habe ich das nicht verhindern können? Es war meine Aufgabe dich für immer zu beschützen. Aber was habe ich getan? Ich war egoistisch und bin zum Rennen gefahren. Und das, wo ich dir versprochen hatte, dich abzuholen. Jedoch vergaß ich im Rausch der Geschwindigkeit die Zeit. Ich spürte nur den Wind, der mich immer begleitete. Nicht einmal den Schmerz, der bei deinem Ende mich für einen Sekundenbruchteil ereilte, spürte ich nicht wirklich. Als ich abends meinen Wagen vor der Garage abstellte, hatte ich immer noch nichts bemerkt. Ebenfalls entging mir, dass hinter keinem Fenster ein Licht brannte. Meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde erst dann geweckt, als ich einen Wagen vor unserer Tür parken sah. Aus diesem stiegen zwei Männer in Uniform heraus. Sie traten zu mir.

„Sind Sie Haruka Tenoh?", fragte mich einer der beiden.

Überrascht sah ich sie an und nickte.

„Ja, das bin ich. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? Bin ich etwa zu schnell gefahren?"

Meine letzte Frage war mit einem Grinsen meinerseits verbunden. Da ich doch häufig angehalten wurde, weil ich nicht auf die Tachonadel achtete. Was mich dann wundern ließ, waren die Gesichtsausdrücke der Polizisten. Irgendetwas lag darin, was ich nicht einordnen konnte. Als dann noch die Antwort einen Moment dauerte, wurde ich doch etwas unruhig.

„Was ist denn? Ich war also nicht zu schnell?"

Langsam fühlte ich mich doch etwas hilflos und solche Situationen mochte ich überhaupt nicht.

„Sie sind mit Fräulein Michiru Kaioh leiert?", fragte mich der andere Polizist.

Sofort fiel mir siedendheiß ein, dass ich sie ja hatte abholen wollen.

„Ja, das bin ich. Ist etwas passiert?"

Auf einmal spürte ich ein aufkommendes Unwohlsein in mir auf.

„Lassen Sie uns ins Haus gehen. Das Beste wäre es, wenn Sie sich dann etwas hinsetzen würden."

Deutlich merkte ich, wie unruhig ich wurde. Mit leichter Hektik suchte ich in meiner Hosentasche nach dem Haustürschlüssel. Ich öffnete die Tür und bad die beiden Polizisten mit hinein. Im Wohnzimmer setzte ich mich auf das Sofa. Die Männer sahen sich kurz an und ließen sich mir gegenüber nieder. Die Unruhe in mir stieg stetig an. Mein Herz verkrampfte sich immer mehr. Am liebsten wäre ich aufgestanden und hin und her gelaufen. Aber ich riss mich zusammen und schlug die Beine übereinander.

„Darf ich nun bitten, was Sie mir mitteilen wollten?"

„Wir haben vor einer knappen Stunde einen Notruf erhalten. Natürlich gingen wir diesem nach und fuhren rasch zu der Adresse, die uns von dem Anrufer mitgeteilt worden war. Jedoch als wir eintrafen, waren wir zu spät. In einer Seitengasse haben wir Fräulein Kaioh aufgefunden."

Kaum das der Polizist ihren Namen genannt hatte, wanderten meinen Brauen etwas zusammen.

„Und weiter?", unterbrach ich ihn.

„Es tut uns leid. Aber wir müssen Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Fräulein Kaioh ums Leben gekommen ist."

Sein Beileid bezeugend, beugten er und sein Kollege kurz sein Haupt. Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich meine Hände krallten sich für einen Moment in die Polster des Sofas.

„Das ist doch bitte ein Scherz, oder?", fuhr ich den Polizisten, der mir diese Nachricht überbracht hatte, an.

Ich konnte und wollte es nicht glauben.

„Es tut mir leid. Aber es ist die Wahrheit."

Mein Griff wurde immer fester und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann nicht sein! Das darf einfach nicht sein!", sprach ich mehr zu mir selber als zu den beiden Männern.

„Es tut uns wirklich leid. Wir werden nun gehen."

So standen die beiden auf. Aber ich starrte vor mich hin.

„Kann ich sie noch einmal sehen?", kam es fast tonlos von mir.

Der eine Polizist nickte.

„Ja, das können Sie. Wir lassen Ihnen einen Zettel mit der genauen Anschrift da."

Kurz darauf hörte ich, wie man mir einen Zettel zwischen meine Finger schob. Dann wie Schritte sich entfernten und eine Tür ins Schloss fiel.

Wie lang ich in dem dunklen Wohnzimmer gesessen hatte, weiß ich heute nicht mehr. Erst das silberne Mondlicht, welches durch die unverhängten Fenster ins Wohnzimmer und auf den Tisch vor mir schien. Erwachte ich langsam aus meiner Starre. Das Licht beschien eine Zeitschrift, auf dessen Cover ein Bild von Michiru war. Sie lächelte sanft und etwas zurück haltend. Ich wusste, wie lange du gehadert hattest, als man dich darum bad. Du ließt dich nur ungern ablichten. Aber ich hatte dich überredet. Nur für mich hattest du es getan.

Langsam griff ich nach der Zeitschrift und sah auf dein liebliches Antlitz. Es sah aus, als würdest du nur für mich lächeln. Vielleicht hattest du es auch wirklich nur für mich getan. Wieder versank ich in meiner Starre. Diese löste sich erst, als ich auf einmal merkte, wie dein Bild zu schwimmen begann. Tränen waren auf das Foto getropft. Meine Tränen. Lange hatte ich nicht mehr geweint. Ich glaube, dass letzte Mal als ich Kind war. Aber nun konnte und wollte ich sie nicht stoppen. Meine geliebte Michiru sollte nicht mehr sein? Das konnte ich einfach nicht glauben. Es konnte und durfte einfach nicht sein. So ballten sich meine Hände zu Fäusten. Dabei merkte ich den Zettel, den der eine Polizist mir gegeben hatte. Mittlerweile war er doch arg zerknittert, so dass ich ihn erst einmal glätten musste. Aber da mein Blick noch immer von meinen Tränen verschleiert war, wischte ich mir ganz unkonventionell mit dem Ärmel über meine Augen. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht gemocht hättest, aber in diesem Moment war es mir egal. Nun konnte ich endlich die Notiz lesen. Es war die Anschrift eines Leichenschauhauses. Es fiel mir schwer, aber ich musste dich einfach sehen. Auch wenn ich gewiss nicht in dem Zustand war Auto zufahren, machte ich mich dennoch auf den direkten Weg. Dabei achtete ich auf keine Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung und auf keine Schilder. Niemand würde mich aufhalten können meine geliebte Michiru zu sehen. Mit qualmenden Reifen kam ich an dem Ort an, wo sie aufgebahrt wurde. Es fiel mir mehr als schwer dich nun zu sehen. Aber es war wie ein innerer Zwang für mich. Doch ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass mich dieser Anblick solche schrecklichen Empfindungen auslösen würde. Michiru lag auf dieser Metallpritsche. Es sah aus, als würdest du schlafen. Aber dieser Schlaf würde auf ewig dauern. Niemand würde dein Lächeln, deinen Liebreiz jemals wieder sehen. Dein Tod schien mein Herz, meine Seele mit sich genommen zu haben. Zu dem Schmerz deines Verlustes, gesellte sich noch ein weiteres Gefühl. Diese verstärkte sich noch mehr, als der Arzt mir berichtete, was dir geschehen sein musste. Es müssen mindestens zwei Personen gewesen sein. Sie hatten ihr scheinbar nach gestellt und sie in dieser Seitengasse dann gefangen genommen. Sie überwältigen sie, rissen ihr die Kleider vom Leibe und vergingen sich an ihr. Man sagte mir, dass man Spermaspuren gefunden habe und damit nun einen DNA-Abgleich tätigen würde. Ich stand wie stumm neben Michiru und strich ihr wie von Geisterhand geleitet über die Wange, die mittlerweile bereits eiskalt war. Nichts würde sie mehr erwärmen. Der Arzt hielt es für besser mich für einen Moment alleine mit ihr zu lassen. Ich sagte nichts und besah mir meine Freundin nur. Mir war bewusst, dass es ein Abschied war. Ein Abschied für immer. Nie wieder würde ich sie mich anlächeln sehen. Oder wie sie mir böse wurde, wenn ich mich verspätet hatte, obwohl ich versprochen hatte, pünktlich zu sein. Nichts von alle dem würde je wieder sein. Wieder begann ich scheinbar zu träumen oder mich zu erinnern. Es waren Dinge die wir gemeinsam durchlebt hatten. Positive wie negative. Aber die schönen Momente überwogen alles. Es waren Dinge, die uns auf ewig mit einander verbinden würden. Ich konnte nicht anders und beugte mich zu ihr und gab ihr einen sanften und zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre wunderschönen Lippen. Für einen Moment hoffte, nein betete ich darum, dass dies alles nur ein schlechter Traum war, aber leider war dem nicht so. Bald musste ich sie zurück lassen. Es fiel mir schwer sie einfach so zurück zulassen, aber ich musste. So kehrte ich in das verlassene Haus zurück. Ich machte kein Licht. Warum auch, ich kannte alle Räumlichkeiten blind. Im Wohnzimmer fiel mein Blick auf meinen Flügel. Auf diesem lag deine Lieblingsgeige. Wieder ballten sich meine Hände.

„Michiru…."

Sie fehlte mir so sehr.

„Michiru…"

Meine Stimme war klangvoll, aber verlor immer mehr an Stärke und Intensität. Langsam sackte ich auf meine Knie und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Bis zu den frühen Morgenstunden veränderte ich meine Position nicht. Aber auch als die Sonne ins Zimmer schien, regte ich mich kaum. Warum sollte ich auch? Ich hatte einfach keinen Grund dazu. Jetzt wo Michiru nicht mehr da war, gab alles keinen Sinn mehr. So vergingen Stunden. Aus Stunden wurden Tage und aus Tagen Wochen. Meine Erstarrtheit wurde nur von der Beerdigung von Michiru unterbrochen. Ich hatte gewollt, dass es eine Seebestattung wurde. Das Meer war immer ihr Element gewesen und ich wusste, dass es ihr Wunsch gewesen wäre. Die Mädchen versuchten mir Trost zuspenden. Es war lieb von ihnen gemeint, aber nichts konnte mich auf andere Gedanken bringen. Ich lebte, wenn man das als solches bezeichnen konnte, in meiner kleinen Welt. Nichts kam an dieses heran. So ließen sie mich an einer ganzen Weile nur noch in Ruhe. Sie hofften, dass es sich bessern würde. Aber es geschah nichts. Ich machte mir auch nicht die Mühe mich bei ihnen zu melden. Mein Leben hatte an dem Tag geendet, als Michiru für immer gegangen war.

Es dauerte bis die Polizei die Täter herausgefunden hatten. Aber ich war schneller. Ich erreichte diese beiden schmierigen Subjekte und ließ sie so leiden, wie sie Michiru hatten leiden lassen. Ich hatte meine Rache, die ich seit dem Leichenschauhaus in mir verspürte, vollzogen. Meine Wut war verraucht und ihr Blut benetzte meine Hände. Aber es ist mir egal. Ja, gleichgültig sogar. Nur Michiru war und ist mir wichtig.

Nun stehe ich hier an dieser Klippe. Ich kann in der Ferne die Polizeisirenen hören. Sie dürften die Leichen gefunden haben. Aber sie werden zu spät kommen. Ich werde nun auf ewig mit meiner geliebten Michiru vereint sein. Niemand wird uns dann noch trennen können. Niemand.

Für einen Moment schließe ich die Augen und trete dann den letzten Schritt nach vorne. Ich spüre wie meine Füße keinen Halt mehr haben. Der Wind umspielt meinen fallenden Körper. Das wild tosende Meer kommt mir immer näher. Ich verspüre keine Angst. Auch nicht in dem Moment, als ich in dieses eintauche und alles um mich herum zusammen bricht und es dunkel wird.

/Ich liebe dich, Michiru. Für immer mit einander vereint…/

Tage später fand man Harukas toten Körper an einem Strand. Er war dort angespült worden. Ihre Lippen zierte ein sanftes Lächeln. Niemand ahnte was geschehen war. Man hatte es für einen Unfall gehalten. Nur die Mädchen nahmen an, was Haruka getan hatte. Es traf sie sehr. Zugern hätte sie ihr geholfen. Aber scheinbar war sie nun glücklich. So sorgten sie dafür, dass auch Haruka ihre letzte Ruhe im Meer, in Michirus Nähe finden würde.

Beide Seelen waren nun glücklich miteinander vereint.


End file.
